Naruto the King of Wave
by SmugFox13
Summary: Banished Naruto becomes king of wave, years later the leaf needs his help. Nut will Naruto help them


Naruto: King of Wave

It's been seven years since Naruto was sent out to do the Sasuke retrieval mission. While the mission was successful, Naruto was banished with the civilian council outnumbering the shinobi council and with that Naruto fled to the place his ninja career started, to Wave country.

 **Seven years later**

The leaf village was fighting a losing battle against Sound, Iwa and Kumo with Suna being it's only military ally. Inside the leaf the council was debating what to do… but mostly yelling at each other

"SILENCE" roared Tsunade yelled at the council "Now that you all have shut up I have come to a solution to our problem, Jiraiya has finally found Naruto" and with that everyone one of the civilian side started yelling that they don't need the demon "SHUT THE FUCK UP" roared Jiraiya as he came out of the shadows "We don't need the demon brat, besides what can one demon do against an army of three shinobi villages" asked a civilian

"Well that person you call a demon has quite a powerful army, as you all know Wave country has been coming into power lately with its own shinobi, well from what my spies could get for me was that Naruto went there after his banishment and became their king since everyone in that country loves him shortly after that he started training them to be ninja, and since he made friends with a lot of people he was able to get 2 legions of samurai (10,000 altogether 5,000 a legion) to join their country.

He also managed to talk the clans of Gekidoku, Fuma, Hozuki, Kurama, Rinha, Ryu, and Yuki into joining him. But that's not all from the current stand point Naruto's shinobi army is 12,000 strong, and they seem to use dogs called shepherds (German Shepard's ) to assist in finding runaways and things of that nature.

Although I would have to say that the two most terrifying things are the 500 wars ships called Man-of-War he has in his navy I have seen what they can do and it's not pretty apparently they guard there territory fiercely destroying anything or anybody that threatens them. And his feared hunter Nin corps, from what I can tell its 3,000 strong and has proven to be ruthless while hunting they even manage to take down low S-Rank shinobi from what I hear" Jiraiya says to them as the civilians now start to fear the _'demon brat'_ coming after them for revenge, while the shinobi are praying he will help them and Tsunade is just proud of the person she thinks of as a son.

"We need to get him to help us, he belongs to the leaf village" says a civilian while others say they should kill him and take control of his country and use it for their own needs "Silence I will send Naruto a message asking for forgiveness and hopefully help in this war" and with that she sent the letter to Naruto and prayed while news of Naruto being king of Wave spread around the village like wild fire.

 **In Wave Country 1 week later**

Naruto sat on his throne reading the letter he got from the hidden leaf while he waited for his council to arrive. As the doors open Naruto looks up to see the faces of Sasame Fuma, Yakumo Kurama, and the other clan heads enter with the heads of the samurai, hunter Nin and ANBU come in along with admiral Jee of the navy, the civilians and finally his advisor Tazuna.

"I'm glad you could all make it we have much to discuss" Naruto says with a smile "Yes forgive us your majesty for being late" a civilian says while Naruto says it was nothing "Anyway now that your all here I will get straight to the point the leaf village has found out I am the king of Wave and they are asking for our help in their war" and with that the council exploded saying that they should burn for what they did to their king.

"While I thank you for being so concern about me we might have to join in the war anyway, after all we are ally's with Wind country and there have been disturbing reports that Lightning country will make a blockade to stop our ships from reaching Snow country, and since Snow is our ally too and we have good trade with them it's only natural we should help them out and this gives us a better option than just sending out our armies.

"And what better option is that?" asked Tazuna "Since they are asking us for support we can ask for my inheritance which would give us one fourth of their money along with all the scrolls and valuables hidden in my parents estate, it would also give us whirlpool country since my mother was the heiress of that country. Also since we are a small country, and I don't want to use whirlpool country yet we can ask for twenty miles of land from Fire country, giving us more land to farm."

"While that would be amazing what are the chances they will accept the terms?" asked the ANBU commander "They will accept because their capitol was just attacked, and they were barely able to push the enemy back making them desperate for help so do we all agree with the terms I have set fourth?" asked Naruto with everyone one agreeing.

After a few messages back and forth the leaf finally agreed to the terms and Wave was given one fourth of their money and everything inside Naruto's parent's estate along with whirlpool country and twenty miles of the Land of Fire, so with new territory to cover Naruto sent 3,000 samurai and 1,000 ninja to fortify their new territory while he sent 1,000 samurai and 500 ninja to whirlpool country to fortify it like the newly added land from Fire country.

As Naruto was about to turn in for the night a guard ran up to him panting "Sir we have reports that Itachi Uchiha is coming here with Kisame Hoshigaki, we estimate they will be here in 30 minutes sir" the guard said "Hmm gather the best hunter Nin and ANBU and tell them to prepare for their arrival and have the samurai and any ninja that are not hunters or ANBU evacuate the civilians" Naruto says with a stern voice before disappearing into his room to get changed for battle.

Naruto comes out minutes later wearing steel toe boots, black cargo pants and a deep blue shirt on with a sword on his back with the Kanji for tsunami on it. He walks towards his throne and sits waiting for the fight to start.

5 minutes later two figures are seen walking through the allies of Wave before they are ambushed by hunters and ANBU, weapons drawn "Well it seems that they have better security then most places eh Itachi" Kisame says with a shark like grin while the hunters and ANBU just tighten their grip on their weapons before a voice comes from behind "I was wondering when you guys would come for me, it sure took you long enough" and they all turn around to see Naruto standing there with looking at them calmly "So I hear you become their king huh, well that's interesting it seems you're not the same brat we fought all those years ago." Kisame says

"It's good to see you again Naruto-Kun" Itachi says emotionlessly before Kisame gets bored and charges Naruto only to be blocked by the ninja before they all jump out of the way as Naruto calls " **water style: a thousand needles of death"** sending a thousand water needle at them only for Kisame to block them with a **water style: water wall.**

Naruto quickly calls " **water style: water bullets"** firing multiple water bullets at them while going through hand signs for **water style: water missile** and finally a **lightning style: electromagnetic** **murder** from a hunter shocking them while Itachi goes up in smoke signaling he was only a clone.

"You have trained your soldiers well Naruto-Kun I'm impressed" Itachi says from behind before he dodges some kunai, as the battle raged on Naruto, the hunters and ANBU were able to push them back to an open field away from the town. " **Ninja art: poison fog"** Naruto calls out before he breaths out a giant cloud of purple poisonous mist which Kisame gets hit with while Itachi barley manages to escape the jutsu.

"That hurts you fucking brat" Kisame says trying to stand up as the poison starts to effect his body, all the while Itachi fires a few fire balls at them while an ANBU throws a kunai with an explosive tag at Kisame, in his current state Kisame barley dodges but falls to the ground injured as a hunter takes his head off and seals it away.

"So it seems Kisame has died what a pity" Itachi says before dodging the attacks from the ANBU and hunters "Well Naruto-Kun it's been fun but I have to go" Itachi says as he tries to escape only to be blocked by reinforcements "Sorry Itachi but you are going to die here" Naruto says before charging him with his sword. As Naruto charges Itachi does as well, their blades clash but all seems fine until Itachi falls over not being able to move.

"What did you do?" Itachi ask while Naruto replies "I sent my chakra through your body disconnecting your nervous system stopping you from moving for 5 minutes, like I said this is the end" (Like Tsunade did to kabuto) Naruto says before decapitating Itachi and sealing his head before going to take a nap.

The next day news had spread throughout the Elemental Nations that Naruto had put two S-rank criminals to death with little to no effort. But sadly Iwa found out who Naruto's father was and went against their alliance with Kumo and Sound and decided to send their whole army to kill Naruto.

"Your majesty the Iwa army will be approaching our territory within the day, they will be at the mainland by midnight, and our allies are busy fighting their own battles, what should we do?" asked Tazuna "Pull back our forces to the mainland and ready our Man-of-War warships, they must think we are weak, an army of shinobi who mostly specialize in Earth style attacks us on the night of the full moon" Naruto says with a stern face.

"Your majesty what is the importance of the full moon?" asked a civilian "Well our water ninjutsu will be stronger than ever and we have lighting style to put even more power in our attacks because of our ability to combine our moves" Naruto says "Now we need to move the Genin and civilians out of here while everyone else fights" Naruto says as everyone starts to get to work.

In the silence of night the Iwa army approached the Great Naruto Bridge which was lit by torches, but as they were about to set foot on the bridge hundreds of canons fired at ounce sending chaos into the enemy line and slaughtering many, as a platoon of samurai (30 samurai) came out of the sides of the bridge and formed a blockade drawing their blades, ready to fight to the death for their king and country.

As the enemy shinobi start to regain composure they are hit with multiply combos of **water style: water bullets** and **lightning style: lightning needle** killing even more Iwa shinobi, even though most of the shinobi died before they got to the bridge some still managed to reach it only to be cut down by samurai.

The fight continued with hundreds of combos and thousands of cannon balls flying at the Iwa shinobi, and by dawn the ground was littered with the bodies of the dead and the sea turned red with blood, only 353 Iwa shinobi out of an army estimated to be about 23,000 strong remained.

The surviving shinobi quickly fled back to their home village while the people of Wave cheered. News of the battle spread like wild fire, and now everyone feared Wave's power, the lost in so many shinobi caused Iwa to send a treaty of surrender to Wave country.

We now find Naruto sitting in his council room going over a treaty "Let's see they are offering us 12 million Ryo (Is that the right money system for Naruto?) and 10 A-Rank Earth Style Jutsu, I say we take it, but they also have to hand over everything they took from the Uzumaki clan when they destroyed whirlpool with Kumo all those years ago" Naruto declared with everyone agreeing, and with that Iwa out of fear gave them everything they asked for.

With the loss of their ally Kumo and sound became desperate sending their combined army to the leaf village where the leaders of Wind and Wave were there discussing what to do next. "This will probably be the beginning of the end for this war, if the reports are right Kumo and Sound are sending their entire army along with their Kage in hope of ending this as fast as possible, and since we are all here they wouldn't have to worry about any attacks from behind, I have to say it's risking but if they succeed they will most likely win the war" Jiraiya states with a grim expression on his face

"While this is true it doesn't mean we will lose remember we have three official Kage here and Kage level shinobi while they only have two Kage, we can still win this battle" Naruto says bringing a little hope to everyone.

And with that everyone set out to fortify the defenses and await the onslaught that is approaching. But what the leaf and sand don't know is that Naruto has his own plan, so when he gets back to his room he puts up silencing seals up and speaks to one of his best ANBU squads

"Alright listen up I have an important mission for you guys, during the battle I want you to kill the civilian council and the elders, place the dead bodies of Sound and Kumo ninja around them so they get framed and not us, do you understand your mission?" Naruto asks "Sir Yes sir" the ANBU say together.

The next day the armies of Kumo and Sound invade, at first the leaf and its allies held them at the gates but they were slowly being pushed back until an all-out fight throughout began. Amongst the chaos the ANBU squad Naruto assigned did their mission killing the civilian council along with the council and putting the bodies of dead Sound and Kumo ninja their so they take the blame.

We now find Naruto, Gaara, Tsunade and Jiraiya fighting against the Raikage A, Orochimaru, Kabuto and the newly arrived members of Akatsuki "Well isn't this a party now" Naruto exclaimed getting into a fighting style.

"Your time has come to an end Kyuubi jinchuuriki" Pain states " Ha" Naruto starts laughing "Let me show you how mad the Kyuubi is about you hunting down his kind" Naruto says before going through and seals and shouting summoning jutsu as a huge cloud of smoke appeared and an unholy roar that was heard throughout fire country put fear in everyone besides the army of Wave.

As the smoke clears the Kyuubi stands there in all his terrifying glory **"Well isn't this nice I get to have a feast tonight"** the Kyuubi says before he starts eating the remaining members of Akatsuki who were shocked to see the Kyuubi being summoned. While this is going on the Kage start to fight Orochimaru and A who were still shocked to do anything, as they barley dodge in time to save their lives an all-out fight begins and last until the morning of the next day.

We now see Orochimaru and Kabuto headless on the floor with thousands of Kumo and Sound shinobi joining him, while A and his remaining forces surrender to them as the leaf puts out the fires around the village. The Akatsuki eventually died after seeing Pain and Konan go down from the 3 battalions of soldiers they sent to kill the real Pain.

A week after the battle Wave country received everything Kumo took from whirlpool, 15 A-Rank Techniques and 15 million in gold and chakra conducting metal, they also took the Snake summoning scroll and hid it in the vaults, and thousands of scrolls containing techniques and styles leaving the money from Sound for the leaf and sand.

With the civilian council and the elders dead along with Sasuke Uchiha who died in battle thinking he could take on an entire army by himself, Wave and Fire country became allies and Naruto visits them as much as they visit him now that the Kyuubi haters are dead.

 **Years Later**

We now find Naruto doing paper work when he sees his 5 year old son and his three year old daughter coming in with a black haired grey eyed woman who Naruto says is his goddess come in and say hi "You know honey I still can't believe you picked me, a civilian to be your wife" the woman says "Nonsense Yuna I love you" Naruto exclaims before kissing her much to the displeasure of his children.

 **What do you think of my one-shot story**

 **Just to let you know the other stories on my fanfiction will be completed in the order that is showed on my page starting with Naruto the Father of Pokémon**

 **Stories will be updated on weekends** **ONLY!**


End file.
